EVIL DEAD : Resurrection
by Night Owl 93
Summary: Erin, Veronica, Ivan, and Louis are four college kids spending spring break at a secluded cabin Louis' folks had renovated, where they uncover the lost Book Of The Dead. At the same time, three unwitting criminals break into the cabin. Soon, everyone there is forced to endure the evil forces that the Book has resurrected. a sequel to Raimi's Evil Dead movies. all OCs
1. The Cabin

"So what's this place like, anyways?" asked Veronica as she laid in the back of the van with her head on her boyfriend, Ivan's, lap. She took a drag off her joint, then handed it over to him.

"Well, it used to be a real shit-hole," answered Louis as he maneuvered the van along the narrow, winding mountain road, "but my uncle Don and his crew fixed it up real good. It's got satellite, a pool, not to mention fully stocked with food and booze."

"Sounds like a sweet joint," Veronica responded, blowing the green smoke out between her red lips, her fingers playing with her black-streaked blonde hair.

"Speaking of joint," said Ivan, stifling his breath to hold the smoke in his lungs as he passed the joint on to Erin, who sat in the front passenger seat.

"You said it's secluded, right?" she asked Louis.

"Yep, it sure is," he told her, "It's right in the middle of the woods, and there's a trail to go hiking on."

"Awesome," she said with a smile, leaning over to give him a kiss on the cheek.

Another ten minutes of driving later, the van pulled up in front of the small, white cabin. The light breeze caused the swing on the porch to thump against the banister.

"Oy, finally," Veronica groaned as she hopped out of the car, stretching her muscles.

Louis went around to the rear of the van and unlocked it so everyone could get out their bags. As Veronica was reaching inside for hers, Ivan snuck up behind her to pinch her on the butt. She gave a yelp from surprise, then turned around, shoving Ivan's bag into his chest so hard she almost knocked the wind out of him.

"Oomph," Ivan grunted, "Oh, you know you like it baby."

"Not as much as you do, Ivan Von Full-of-yourself," she replied, hefting out her own bag.

While Louis was pulling out his heavy duffel bag, he noticed Erin a couple yards away, standing faced towards the forest.

Louis called out to her, but she didn't seem to hear him. He walked over to her to see that her gaze was fixed on the woods, her eyes staring vacantly out towards the trees without ever blinking.

"Babe," he said, gently shaking her shoulder, "Hey, you home?"

Her eyes blinked and she turned to Louis, her trance broken.

"What?" she said.

"What are you looking at?" he asked her.

"I... I don't know. Something about those woods..." she said, looking back to the forest.

"She's just stoned," Ivan hollered out to them from the porch where he and Veronica stood waiting, "Hurry up, it's humid as fuck out here!"

And so, Erin pulled herself away from her tree-gazing and got her suitcase out of the van and followed behind Louis as he unlocked the front door. Inside, it was even more spectacular than they thought. The hardwood floor was polished so shiny one could see their own reflection in it, the walls were covered with a crisp white wallpaper, the windows draped with dark red curtains. The living room was filled with plush, comfortable leather furniture and an ovular glass coffee table. It was also equipped with a full entertainment system; flat-screen TV, stereo system, an X-Box, Wii, and racks overflowing with DVDs and video games. In the far right wall was a fireplace with a hearth of gray rocks. By the fireplace was a dining table that extended on into the kitchen.

"Dude, this place fuckin' rocks!" Ivan proclaimed as he slid his bag from his shoulder, dumping it to the floor.

"I wonder what this place looked like before," Erin inquired as she looked about the place, her eyes falling on the cellar door in the floor of the corner of the room to her left.

"Trust me babe," Louis chuckled, his hand squeezing her waist, pulling her to him, "you don't wanna know."

"So which way to the pool?" Veronica asked, "I could do with a cool-off."

"Right down this way," Louis answered as he led the way down the hallway to the back door, which opened to a newly added terrace. Through that, it led out to the swimming pole dug into the ground, filling the clearing of trees there. Veronica eagerly dashed down the steps, peeling off her clothes as she ran for the pool. Once she was down to her lingerie, she dove headfirst into the cool, crystal-clear water. Ivan followed after her, stripping down to his gray briefs and cannon-balling into the water. Louis, meanwhile, ducked back inside.

"So are you going to join in, or just watch?" Veronica asked when she resurfaced.

"I think I'm just gonna work on my tan," Erin answered, unfolding one of the green lounge chairs, then peeling off her Michigan State t-shirt, leaving her in her white bra and cut-off jeans.

"Like you need work on it," Veronica joked, commenting on Erin's red-brown-colored Native American skin.

Ivan then came up behind Veronica, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her back, dunking them both back under the water, while Erin laid back in the chair, taking her MP3 out of her pocket and plugging the earphones into her ears, soaking in the sound of her music and the soothing warmth of the sun.

She was brought out of her relaxation when a sudden icy breeze brushed her skin. Her eyes opened again, looking to her right, where she felt the breeze coming from. As she gazed through the thick jungle of ancient trees, she got the strangest feeling, like there were a hundred eyes on her at once, like there was someone, or something, lurking out there that was watching her, even though she saw nothing there.

Instinctively, she touched her necklace made of woven leather and stones and crystals. Her grandmother had made it for her years ago, telling her it was for her protection. She didn't know if it actually worked, but it helped her feel safe at times, like now. As soon as her fingers touched the stones over her chest, that feeling disappeared.

She nearly jumped right out of her seat as a hand touched her shoulder. Happily, it was just Louis, shirtless and holding a wine cooler in each hand, offering one to her.

"Oh, Louis," she sighed, taking the bottle, "It's just you."

"Who were you expecting? Lucifer? Ha ha ha."

Erin gave a meek laugh and sipped from her drink, her fingers remaining entwined in her necklace. Louis grabbed himself a chair and plopped down beside her.

"So, I was thinking," he then said after a belch, "later on, maybe we could go out on a hike, get a feel for these woods around here."

Erin looked back towards the forest, that paranoid part of her wanting to check and make sure there was not actually anything out there, and there still wasn't.

"Sure," she then said, turning back to Louis with a smile, "That's sounds alright."

* * *

**here's my Evil Dead story. don't worry, it's not any remake or anything, more of a sequel.**

**this is actually based on a nightmare i recently had, and i just thought it'd make a perfect fan-fiction**

**i was originally going to just write this as a one-shot, but it looks like it'll end up getting stretched much further than that :P**

**enjoy**


	2. The Book

Half an hour later, Louis and Erin were changed out and were venturing through the thick forest, trekking through tall grass and stomping over fallen branches and debris. The sunlight shining through the leaves cast a glowing green aura across the land.

"This is paradise, isn't it?" Louis remarked dreamily.

"I guess," Erin responded, looking this way and that through the trees.

"You guess? I thought you liked being out in nature like this?"

"I do, usually. I don't know why, but these woods give me the creeps."

"Well, don't worry baby," Louis chuckled, coming up behind Erin and snaking his arms around her waist, "I'll protect you."

Erin couldn't help but laugh at her boyfriend's corniness, and turned in his arms to face him, wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him in for a kiss. Just as their lips met, she suddenly pulled back.

"Did you hear that?" she said.

"Just the crickets providing the mood music, hehe," answered Louis.

He went in for another kiss, which only lasted for a second before Erin pulled away again when a much louder, more prominent 'snap' echoed from nearby.

"That," she then said, "You heard that, right?"

"It's probably just some bird, or gopher, or something," Louis said with an indifferent shrug of his shoulders, "We are in their neck of the woods you know, no pun intended."

Despite his nonchalant attitude, Erin separated herself from him and ventured towards where the sound had come from. With Louis following behind her, the two continued on down an incline, and were horrified by what they found: the half-rotted corpse of a dead coyote caught in a web of thorny branches between two trees, hanging like a marionette puppet from the branches wrapped around its neck and front limbs. The front legs themselves were separated from its body, torn off and hanging from the branches. Its muzzle was caked with black dried blood, along with the rest of its body from where its flesh had been sliced with the thorns. The flesh itself was hanging loose from its skeleton like a suit two sizes too big, and was being feasted on by a flock of crows, their long black beaks piercing the rotting flesh and pecking at the bones, creating the snapping noise they had heard.

Erin was forced to turn away, hunching over and gripping her stomach, which was rumbling with the threat of vomiting. "Ugh, god," she gagged, doing her best to stifle the urge to heave.

The sound of her voice spooked the birds, forcing them to take flight. Their wings flapped frantically as they soared straight upwards. The gust of wind they created blew the horrible stench of the corpse straight towards them. Louis covered his face in time and was able to keep himself from getting hit by the smell, but Erin was not as steely as he was; she braced herself against the nearest tree and puked her guts out.

Once her stomach was emptied, she straightened herself, wiping her mouth off with the back of her wrist.

"What... ugh," she groaned, "What the hell happened to him?"

"It looks like it got stuck in the thorns," Louis answered, keeping his hand over his mouth, "then chewed off its own limbs to try and get free."

As he examined the gruesome scene, he started moving in closer to it.

"Louis! What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm just going in for a closer look."

As he got closer and closer to the maggot-infested dog carcass, he noticed something. Just about two or three feet away from the coyote, there was something sticking out of the ground that looked like the corner of something square that was halfway buried. He then carefully slid his way through the branches, maneuvering his way through the dangerous network of thorns.

Once he made it through, he crouched down and went to work digging away the dry soil and twigs, bringing the object to light. It was a rectangular parcel, wrapped up in a tattered brown cloth. When he stripped away the cloth, it was revealed to be a book, or at least, that's what it appeared to be. The cover was some kind of thick, dried leather, and on the front it was shaped with, what looked like, a human face, stretched tautly into a permanent scream. Stricken with a sense of macabre fascination, he opened it and began thumbing through the pages. The papers were yellowed with age and were covered in scribbling written in some bizarre ancient language, also containing drawings of all manner of demonic-looking creatures.

Before he could examine it any closer, he turned back to his girlfriend that was calling out for him to return. So Louis clutched the strange book to his chest and prepared himself to go back through those thorns. Oddly enough, as soon as his hand touched one of the branches to push it aside, the entire web collapsed to the ground, taking the coyote down with it, clearing the way for him to pass right through. Louis just shrugged off the weirdness of this and continued to walk back up to Erin.

"What is that?" she asked him, seeing the object in his hand.

"Check it out!" he said, his voice perking up like a kid showing off his awesome new birthday present.

Erin ran her finger down the spine and shivered. "That thing is disgusting."

"It's actually kind of fascinating," said Louis as the both began walking back towards the cabin, "The text looks ancient Sumerian to me. It may take me a while, but I bet I can translate it. All those ancient language courses may finally come in handy, hehe."

"Wait a minute," Erin then whispered, stopping them both dead in their tracks, "Do you hear that?"

Louis held still and listened around, but couldn't hear a thing. "No," he whispered back, "I don't hear anything."

"That's just it," she then said, "I don't hear anything! No more bugs, no birds; it's all gone so quiet."

He then realized that she was right; it was completely quiet out. Just moments ago, the forest was alive with the sounds of birds chirping and insects buzzing, but in an instant, everything had gone mute. The only noise now was that of their own voices.

"Let's get the hell out of here!" Erin shuddered, jumping right into a near-jog.

"Wait for me!" hollered Louis as he followed after her.


	3. The Crow

They were all sitting in the living room, passing around doobies, sipping alcoholic beverages, and pigging out on junk food in front of the TV. Louis, meanwhile, remained on the outside of the circle, sitting in the armchair with the book on his lap, reading glasses on his nose as he went over the contents inside it and writing down some notes and translations onto a notepad.

"So what have you learned, professor?" Ivan then asked.

"Like whose face they ripped off to make the cover?" Veronica herself asked, only half-joking.

"Apparently this book is called, 'Naturom Demonto', in English: 'The Book Of The Dead'. It's basically a kind of ancient spiritualism manual," answered Louis, "Like a field guide to the spirit world."

"Sounds wicked," said Veronica, "Let me see."

Louis passed the book on to Veronica, who proceeded to flip through the pages, looking over the eerie artworks inside while Ivan peered over her shoulder to get a look as well.

"And you found this thing buried in the woods?" asked Ivan.

"Yeah," Louis answered, "I can't believe somebody just trashed something so valuable."

"Can you blame them?" Erin muttered, her knees folded against her chest, eyeing the book warily from a distance.

As Veronica continued to flip through the pages, she suddenly uttered a sharp cry. "Yow! Damn, a paper cut!" A single drop of her blood fell into the book before she took her finger between her lips to suckle on the small, oddly deep, cut. When her eyes fell back on the book, a new light gleamed in them.

"Hey!" Veronica elated, "There's a part here in English!"

Louis jumped up from his seat to get a look for himself. Even after he saw it, he still couldn't believe it.

"That wasn't in there before," he said.

"Maybe you just need some new glasses," Ivan joked.

"What's this part say?" Veronica asked, pointing to the header at the top of the page, which was still in that ancient language.

"It says..." Louis answered, "something about resurrecting dormant spirits, kind of an invocation, or something. I'm not sure; the writing's faded."

"Sick! Hey, why don't you read some, Vee?" Ivan said, nudging Veronica's shoulder, "Invite some ghosts to come and party with us, hahaha!"

Before she could, Erin interjected, "Please, don't."

"Oh, come on, Erin," Veronica chuckled, "It's not like this stuff is for real or anything."

"You don't know that," Erin replied, "To the people who wrote it, it was."

"Well, they're all worm-feed now, aren't they?" Veronica retorted, rolling her eyes, holding the book up as she prepared to begin reading the passage.

Not wanting to be around to hear any of it, Erin retreated to the kitchen. But even from there, she could still hear Veronica reading aloud.

"Tantir, Ah'mis, Trobeen, A'zarta, Manov, Mansizo, Ha'zan, Sobar..."

Erin, still refusing to hear anymore of it, stormed out of the kitchen, down the hallway and out onto the terrace.

"What's her problem?" Veronica grumbled, pausing from her reading.

Louis then rose and walked out to follow after Erin.

"Keep reading, baby," Ivan goaded, nudging Veronica's shoulder again.

And so she did. "Montosse, Astratta, Nosf'ratos, Irn'rex, Nakta, Amantos, Can'da."

By the time she was finished, Louis was outside with Erin, who was standing leaned forward, resting both her elbows on the wooden railing. Her gaze remained fixed on the sunset, the orange sun lowering past the trees. So focused on it, was she, that she didn't even notice her boyfriend's presence. She didn't even jump when his arms wrapped around her stomach from behind.

"Did it bother you that much?" he asked her.

"I just don't think that kind of stuff should be taken lightly," said Erin.

"Hmm, you're so weird," Louis chuckled next to Erin's ear, trying to lighten the mood, "But that's what I love about you."

His charm succeeded in winning Erin over, as it always had, and her face broke into a smile.

"Let's go back inside," she finally said, and they both returned inside the cabin.

As they reentered, Veronica was in the middle of pouring another drink. When she saw Erin, she pulled her into a hug of inebriated friendliness.

"Hey, I'm sorry about pissing you off with that voodoo shit," she slurred.

"It's okay," said Erin, "But you can make it up to me by mixing me another drink."

"Coming right up."

Veronica went to fix Erin her promised drink, then paused.

"Did you guys hear that?" she asked to anyone who could answer 'yes'.

"Hear what?" asked Ivan.

Then, as if answering for itself, the noise returned, a low rustling, scratching noise.

"Where's it coming from?" Louis wondered.

The rustling returned, followed by a whoosh and crash as something plummeted down from inside the chimney and landed in the fireplace.

"What the hell?" Louis muttered as he stepped closer to investigate. "It's a crow," he proclaimed as he picked up the deceased bird by its wing. Everyone in the room moved in closer to get a look at it. Its neck was broken, its head lolled over to the side with its beak hanging open.

"Many cultures believe that crows deliver lost souls into the afterlife," Erin randomly stated, not wanting to get close to the carcass in Louis' hand.

"So what does it mean when a crow dies?" Veronica asked as she ran her fingers down the soft feathers of the crow's belly.

But before Erin could answer, the unthinkable happened. The crow they had thought was dead suddenly sprang to life. Its wings flapped wildly and it started screeching unlike any bird on Earth, forcing Louis to release his hold on it. When he did, the thing went straight at Veronica, its beak and talons clawing at her face, causing her to fall on her back to the floor. She tried to swat it away with one hand while she used her other arm to shield herself, but the thing persisted, slashing her hands and her arms.

Ivan moved in to try and grab at it. When he did, its beak stabbed into the flesh of his palm, and it continued its assault on Veronica. Leaping into action, Louis grabbed the small shovel by the fire hearth and used it to bat the bird away, sending it flying until it smacked against the wall and slid down to the floor. Its legs gave a few weak twitches, then went still.

"Oh my god, baby, are you okay?" said Ivan as he scooped up the hysterical Veronica in his arms. Her arms were cut up something fierce, same for her face. Her lips and right nostril were split and her right eyelid was sliced pretty bad.

"We got to get those cuts cleaned up," said Erin, and she and Ivan both began to lead her out of the living room. Just as they were about to exit, the crow suddenly came alive yet again. Its wings had been badly broken, so it could not rise off the floor, only flop around like a suffocating fish. Veronica whimpered and tried hiding behind Erin in panic.

Erin took Veronica out of the living room and walked her down the hall towards the bathroom, while Ivan stormed across the room towards the bird. As he stood over it, he could see how badly damaged the thing's body really was. Its beak was crushed, its right wing snapped while its other was completely dislocated, its left leg was broken, and its ribs were protruding from its skin. Not only that, but its eyes were somehow completely milked over, just solid white.

"Jesus," Louis gasped, "How the hell is that thing even still alive?"

"Not for long," Ivan grunted as he raised his foot above the crow and stomped down on its head, crushing it, then continued to trample the animal until it was nothing but a black-feathered pancake on the floor. "That's what you get for cutting up my girlfriend, you little shit!"

* * *

**and so it begins, MUAHAHA! :D**

**don't forget to comment**


End file.
